When You Wish Upon A Star
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: Robin never really got a chance to grow up, not for real. And it seems Nami is the only one who will ever get to see those childish parts of the archaeologist. RobinxNami with a hint of ZoroxSanji


Title: When You Wish Upon a Star

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Chapter Rating: T

Pairing: RobinxNami

Disclaimer: I lay claim to the parts that are mine. I do not lay claim to the parts which are not mine. Er... Umm... I don't own Robin and Nami or the ship or the other characters or the world... But I do own the situations I've just put them in :3

Summary: Robin never really got a chance to grow up, not for real. And it seems Nami is the only one who will ever get to see those childish parts of the archaeologist. RobinxNami with a hint of ZoroxSanji

A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't leave out my favorite-est One Piece couple.... I mean, its hard to keep them out. -proceeds to make her Zoro and Sanji plushies make-out- My Nami and Robin feel a little out of character. -scowls at them- WORK DAMN YOU!

I was listening to that Sori chick, the one with the electric violin, the whole time I was writing this. Man am I jealous of her!

On a side note, I wonder if I should do the SanjixZoro side of this story... hmmm...

* * *

"Nami-swaaaan, more tea?" Sanji held the tea pot aloft, poised over the navigators empty cup. She turned light brown eyes on the cook and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, please Sanji-kun." Sanji giggled like the moron he was and poured a fresh, steaming cup of the delicious brew. She lifted the cup and sipped it quietly.

"Could I get one too, Cook-san?" Robin temporarily lifted her blue eyes from her book. She smiled in her mature, quiet way that could only belong to such a refined lady as Robin. She watched little hearts dance in Sanji's eyes as he replied some some sort of incoherent noise. He poured her tea and her eyes went back to her book. When Sanji had finished he fluttered around them, making sure the two girls were comfortable. Then Robin lifted a hand to get her cup of tea, but accidentally knocked it over just as Sanji was coming around the back of Robin's chair. She succeeded in dumping a little on her hand and burning it as well as knocking most of it onto Sanji's crotch.

Robin gasped quietly and rubbed tan fingers over the red mark on her hand. Sanji groaned, trying his best to keep the hot cloth away from those rather sensitive areas. "I'm so sorry cook-san," Robin said, her tone smooth and sincere. Sanji waved it off with a smile.

"More importantly, is Robin-chan okay?"

"Yes, thank you cook-san. None of it really got on me." Nami watched this exchange with only a half interested eye. Until she noticed the way Robin rubbed the back of her palm. Nami hopped out of her chair and grabbed Robin's hand. She stared at the darkening red spot and then scowled at Robin.

"What are you talking about, this needs to be taken care of!" She then pulled the archaeologist out of the chair and led started towards the bathroom.

"What about me Nami-swan?" Sanji pitifully lifted a hand, reaching toward the navigator's retreating back. Nami turned and glared darkly at the cook.

"Go get Zoro to help you or something. I don't care." She then turned her attention to the way ahead of her.

"I'd never go to that marimo for-" but he was cut off when the bathroom door slammed. Nami thrust Robin's hand under the faucet, turning the water on cool.

"It's really all right, Navigator-san. It's onl-"

"What do you mean? What if you get a scar? Just keep your hand there." Robin couldn't keep a small smile from her lips. She could feel tears at the corners of her eyes. It seemed there were still times when she didn't expect the crew to really care about her well being. It was going to be a little hard for her to get used to. Everyone's over protectiveness was a little strange, and yet made her feel so completely happy. She hoped this dream would never end.

While Robin's hand soaked Nami went in search of Chopper. She found the doctor with his nose shoved in a medical book, muttering and mixing things together in a mortar and grinding them together with experienced, quick movements of his wrist and pestle.

"Robin spilled hot tea on herself," she explained to the reindeer.

"Oh no! Is she okay? Doctor! Where's the doctor...? Oh right... that's me..." Nami covered her mouth with a hand, trying to stifle the giggles. If it had been a more serious situation Chopper's usual freak-out might not have been funny. She watched curiously as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bandage and a container. "Where is she?"

"It's all right, Chopper. I can do it." Nami bent down, holding out her hands. Chopper obediently placed the canister and bandage in the upturned palms.

"Just take some of this and rub it into her skin. Immediately wrap it with this and it should go away in a couple of hours." Nami nodded, watching Chopper display what exactly he meant with hand motions. Such a cutie! "Would her burn have anything to do with Zoro? He came by just a few minutes ago for the same thing." Sanji had really gone to Zoro for help? That didn't sound right. Perhaps Zoro had walked in on a rather awkward situation. Nami smirked. Oh, she knew it! Those two were hot for each other. Why else would Zoro, the calm cool bad-ass of the group, help his (supposedly) least favorite nakama? As she started away the evil cogs in her head started to turn. If only she could catch them at it, get pictures and then black mail them with it. Yes.... But now was not the time to think of such things! Poor Robin was in trouble!

She made it back to the bathroom where Robin was staring idly out the window. Her hand was still under the faucet, the cool water rushing over her skin. Shivers went noticeably through her body occasionally. "Welcome back, Navigator-san." She inclined her head slightly toward the younger girl. Nami went to the faucet and turned it off, setting the canister and bandage near the knobs. She leaned against the sink and took Robin's hand. She gasped. The slender fingers and palm were so cold. Nami must have turned the water on too cold.

"Baka," Nami said darkly, rubbing her hands over Robin's freezing one. She was trying to bring warmth back into it. "You could have taken your hand out or turned the water a little warmer."

"But... you told me to keep my hand there." The older woman stared up at Nami innocently. The navigator shook her head slowly.

"Baka," she repeated quietly. Once she was satisfied that the hand was warm enough, she opened the canister. The salve was sharp smelling, causing both girls to recoil. Nami quickly lifted some up with two fingers before capping the canister again. This lessened the smell only a little. At least it was bearable. She gently rubbed the sticky solution over the burn. As she did so the smell turned more flowery and earthy. Like spring. Nami wrapped the bandage around the wounded hand and grinned. "There."

"Thank you, Navigator-san." Robin leaned up and kissed Nami's cheek. Nami flushed slightly, watching the woman stand.

"You know," she said as Robin headed for the door, "I think you knocked your tea onto Sanji on purpose." Rabin paused, hand hovering over the door knob. She turned bright blue eyes on her orange haired companion.

"Oh? What an accusation, Navigator-san." Robin's quiet smile disappeared.

"You never knock things over, and normally your quick enough with your Hana Hana no Mi powers that you would have caught the cup before it tipped." Nami crossed her arms over her chest. "So why'd you do it?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Robin's eyes drifted away, her lips pressed together in agitation.

"You can't lie to me. I know when you lie. I've been watching you." Robin's eyes jerked back up to meet Nami's soft brown ones. A soft crimson blush dusted her cheeks. But Nami's look of complete superiority caused it to fade.

"I don't think you could ever understand, Navigator-san."

"Try me. We're nakama after all. We... I'll always be here no matter what." The look on Robin's face saddened momentarily. Only for an instant. The change was so quick, so subtle that Nami thought she might have imagined it.

"Nakama. Right. Well, perhaps one day I will be able to share this with you." Robin offered the younger girl a reassuring smile before exiting the bathroom. Nami sighed. She hoped they all hadn't been wrong about Robin. She hoped that it was just some sort of internal struggle with the woman and not something big. It would be problematic if she started trying to off people again.

With a sigh Nami also exited the bathroom. Robin had gone back to her spot and her attention was on a book. She held the book up with her bandaged hand, while the fingers of her other hand rubbed gently against the bandage. Did it still hurt? Nami really shouldn't be so worried. It was only a little burn. Sanji had gotten a much worse deal. In fact, shouldn't she be much more worried about him rather than Robin? Nah. Sanji was a man, he could handle it. Besides, he had Zoro to help him. Nami chuckled quietly, an evil smirk spreading over her lips. She joined Robin again. She sat down in her seat and sipped the cooled tea Sanji had poured before his demise.

Sitting with Robin was comfortable. None of the air held a thick, heavy uneasiness that might have normally wiggled its self in after the earlier conversation. Robin rarely spoke, her mind completely engaged by her book. She never made demands of attention from Nami, though there were times when the navigator wished Robin would. Above her the sky was blue and even. Below the sea was green and dark, but with out any hint of danger. Today was a shockingly nice say on the Grand Line. Nami allowed herself to relax.

"Were you worried Nami-Swaaaan!" An annoying voice broke through the wonderful silence that always seemed to surround Robin... as long as that idiot blonde wasn't around. The relaxing feeling was gone, replaced with deep irritation. Nami shifted her gaze toward the young man who skipped toward them as if his poor crotch were not bandaged up. The thought of it made Nami gag a little. She sipped down tea quickly, glancing toward Robin. The older woman had not looked up from her book.

"Not a bit, Sanji-kun," came Nami's curt reply. Sanji merely smiled wider.

"Nami-san's even cute when she's uncaring!" He came forward, arms outstretched to hug Nami. In a split second Robin had stood and took Nami's hand, pulling her out of the chair.

"Navigator-san, is that a dark cloud over there?" She lead her toward the back of the ship, pointing toward a slightly darker white cloud than the rest. A hug crash echoed across the ship. Nami felt relief wash over her. She didn't even spare a glance backwards. She knew Sanji would be sprawling painfully, half on the chair and half with the table digging into his back with cold tea soaking his expensive clothes and broken china littered about him. She'd charge him for it later.

Behind them they heard the righting of the table. "Aho-cook," the unmistakable voice of Zoro said. Sanji's reaction was particularly violent, having just been greatly embarrassed.

"Shut it you shitty marimo."

"Who's a marimo!?" Then, as usual, a fight ensued. Robin watched them, laughing quietly. Her hurt hand was poised demurely over her lips.

"Idiots," Nami mumbled, brushing back short orange hair.

"It looks as if tea time is over. Neh, Navigator-san?" Robin smiled and nodded toward Nami before going below deck to read in peace and quiet.

"Mmm," Nami replied. Disappointment filled her stomach. She would have liked to stay with Robin a little longer, but it seemed Sanji just had to go and ruin everything. Like normal. It wasn't as if she could follow Robin down. She had to stay above deck in order to make sure they wouldn't run into any storms.

She went back down to where everything had been overturned by Sanji's enthusiastic 'hug'. Zoro was about to swipe at the blonde with the dull edge of his blade when Nami promptly hit Sanji atop the head. "Clean up this mess, baka."

"HAI! Nami-swaaan!"

"Pervert," Zoro mumbled.

"What."

"Nothing... aho."

"Grrrrr..."

"MESS! NOW!"

Later that night, Nami found she couldn't sleep. She had lay there for a while, tossing and turning. She was going to give up. There was nothing else to do. She was about to roll out of bed when she heard the quiet snap of a book closing. Robin had been reading up until then. She read until late every night, sometimes not sleeping if a book was particularly good. "Navigator-san, are you asleep?" Should she answer? While contemplating what to do, mostly because there had been a strange note in Robin's voice, the older woman stood. Foot steps came closer and Nami did her best to pretend to be sleeping. Suddenly she felt something brush across her lips. Something soft and warm. Then it was gone and the sound of Robin's leaving made the room feel unbearable stuffy.

As soon as the door closed Nami sat up. She pressed shaky fingers against her lips. It took only a few seconds before she followed Robin out of the cabin. She opened the door onto the outside air. Night winds tugged lightly at her hair and clothes as she stood on the ship deck. Above her the stars stretched infinity onwards, a bright streak of light disappeared over the horizon. The smell of flowers mixed with that of the sea. There was no moon that night. Only stars and so the deck was dark. She could hear soft murmuring near by.

"Robin?" Nami called quietly.

"Yes, Navigator-san?" The reply came from her right. She turned. Robin's tan skin glowed slightly in the dark. Though, it might have just been from Nami's eyes getting used to the darkness outside. She could make out the deck much more easily now. She rushed toward the archaeologist and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "Wha-... Navigator-san, is everything all right?" Awkwardly Robin wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" Nami shook her head slowly.

"No. Nothing like that. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Watching the sky." Robin gently smoothed her fingers over Nami's hair. "What's wrong?" Nami refused to answer. Suddenly Robin's body tensed. "Were you... awake." Nami nodded. Nothing was said for a long while. Then, "Oh... Why didn't you say anything." Nami shrugged. "Why won't you say anything now?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Are you... angry?"

"Yes, frankly I am." Nami lifted her chin and glared up at Robin. The older woman was biting her lower lip and looking very ashamed. "You can only kiss me while I'm sleeping?" Robin stared blankly at Nami.

"Ah..." Robin was trying to process this. It had probably never occurred to her that any more than nakama feelings she might feel for the navigator would have ever been reciprocated. Just liking the girl was enough. She'd had her hopes dashed so many times that to get her hopes up for something so improbable would be silly. "I just..."

"So you really did pour the tea on Sanji. Because you were jealous. And splashed yourself to get attention from me." Robin looked away, reaching up to brush some of her dark hair behind her ear. More shame passed over her face and a dark blush covered her cheeks. "Wow, you're a lot more like a kid than I would have thought." Nami grinned. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, forcing Robin to bend forward, and kissed her nose. Robin smiled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Navigator-san." Nami rested her forehead against Robin's, wondering what in the world the woman could be sorry for.

"Why?"

"For being so cowardly? For being so happy? I don't know." Nami laughed quietly. "It seems, when you wish upon a falling star your wish really does come true." So that was what the murmurs earlier had been. Nami couldn't help but think Robin not only incredibly sexy but oh so adorably cute!

"I'm really glad that this Robin is mine. I'll be the only one to see the immature, childish you." Robin reached up and brushed the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Thank you, Navigator-san."

"Hey, if we're going to do this you're going to have to call me by my real name."

"Ah... Nami-san?"

"No..."

"Nami...."

"Good girl."

"-chan?" Nami heaved a soft sigh of defeat. It was going to take quite a bit of work to break Robin out of her reserved, polite shell.


End file.
